No More Secrets
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 7th story in Love's Destiny arc. Kurama can’t hide his true identity, relationship, or family from Shiori any more. He finally gets up the courage to tell her when she makes an unexpected visit to his home. How will she take all the shocking news?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is! The small story you all have been asking about or wanting to read. I hope you like it. This takes place a year after the end of Demon Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything else that is Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 of 2

No More Secrets

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama awoke and turned over, snuggling into his fire demon. This of course woke Hiei up. He stretched contently before putting his arms loosely around his mate.

"What would you like for breakfast, Koi?" Kurama asked, propping himself up on the fire demon's chest.

"Whatever you would like." Hiei smiled which quickly slipped into a smirk. "Though I do have a craving for a redheaded fox."

"Really now? Last night it was for a silver-headed fox you had a craving."

"So it was and I got him too. You shouldn't complain with what you got in return for the switch."

"I suppose not." Kurama smirked, remembering the night before. "I got a rough and ready green skinned fire demon to play with."

"That you did, fox. That you did." Hiei chuckled just before catching the fox's lips with his. The kiss quickly deepened with the fox pinning the fire demon under him. Hiei smiled into the kiss, it was his turn to be on the bottom. He could tell his lover was in a playful and kinky mood. He could already feel Kurama's vines ensnaring him and he loved it. He knew he would be fighting to hold in his screams soon. A long love making session and a shared hot shower later, the two demons left there room.

"You get our kits ready and I'll make breakfast." Kurama smiled, giving his mate a quick kiss.

"Hn." Hiei nodded when the fox pulled away. He went into Kaihei's room first while his mate went downstairs. It would take a few minutes longer to get the kit ready for the day then it would Toushi. The fire demon got his kits into fresh diapers and clothes, quickly enough. He carried them down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hiei found his fox sitting at the breakfast table with the phone laying in front of him and staring out the bay window, looking quite worried. He sat the kits on the floor and walked up to Kurama, putting his arms around him from behind.

"What's the matter, fox?" Hiei asked, nuzzling into the fox's neck at his ear.

"You don't want to know." Kurama answered quickly.

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

"You might want to sit down, I had too."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, taking a seat in the chair next to his lover.

"My mother just called me." Kurama said, looking to his mate.

"So, why are you worried?" Hiei asked.

"She is going to be here in about an hour."

"WHAT!"

"I tried to talk here out of it. I even told her I was coming into town today and that we could spend the day together, but she wouldn't listen. She said I have been living in my new apartment long enough for her to have seen it. She also said she was not taking no for an answer and that she was coming whether I wanted her too her not."

"Maybe this is fate telling you it's time for her to find out everything." Hiei commented softly, taking the fox's hand into his.

"Then she will know I have been lying to her all these years. What if she turns her back on me?" Kurama asked, slight fear and worry edging into his voice and eyes.

The fire demon almost laughed at the thought of that. Kurama one of the most feared demons in all three worlds was scared that some ningen woman would not accept him for who he truly was and that she would no longer love him. It was ridiculous, but instead of saying that, Hiei managed. "There is only one way to find out and she may do that fox. No matter what though, I will still be here for you and so will our kits. We will never turn our backs on you."

"Thank you, Hiei. I know you won't. I…….I……..I will tell her when she gets here. I can only hope she will accept me afterwards."

"If she loves you as much as you love her, she will. Everything will work out the way it should."

"I guess I should tell her about me first and then if she accepts that, I will tell her about us before I tell her about our kits." Kurama shrugged still unsure. "I don't want them caught in the middle or for her to feel like she has to accept me because of them."

"I think that's the best way." Hiei agreed. He leaned forward giving his fox a comforting kiss. They parted after feeling pulling on their joined hands.

"What is it Toushi?" Kurama laughed, sweeping the kit up into his lap. "Are we not paying any attention to you?"

"Daddy!" Toushi grinned happily as Kurama bounced him on his knee. Not one to be left out of anything Kaihei appeared next to Hiei's leg in a blur of green and black. The fire demon picked up his kit and sat him in his lap with a smile.

"We can't forget about, Kaihei!" Hiei laughed as well.

"No, we most certainly can not." Kurama smiled, ruffling the kit's soft black hair. He then looked back to his mate. "How did he nurse this morning?"

"Fine and for only ten minutes. I'm glad that he is almost weaned." Hiei replied sourly. It was never his intention to nurse for so long, but Kaihei sat that up. The kit would refuse to take a bottle, no matter who would give it to him. The last attempt at weaning was made when he was five months old and did not go well. Kaihei refused a bottle for two days straight, crying the whole time and slowly becoming weaker. Kurama was sick with worry over his son and so was the fire demon. Finally, Hiei couldn't stand the crying and worse hearing it become weaker, anymore. He pulled off his shirt, picked up the kit, and turned him into his chest. Kaihei sucked at the fire demon ravenously for almost two hours. After that, the demons decided they couldn't do that to their kit anymore and would let him wean on his own, which he was slowly doing. So in realty, it was a child-led weaning instead of a parent one.

"That's good and I know you are. It was never my intention for you to nurse this long, but those baby books says the longer the better. Plus some female demons nurse their babies up too three or four years old. I also have read some ningens do the same."

"So I've read and you keep telling me, but I don't have to like it."

"No you don't, but you have a stronger bond with Kaihei then I do, all because you did nurse him."

"Hn, I don't see how females can handle nursing a three year old, though most stop by six months."

"Most of them are not nurturing or loving that's why they stop. They want to get the child on solid foods as soon as possible. The ones that truly love their child will nurse the child into their toddler years, no matter how inconvenient."

"I suppose you're right." Hiei grunted, looking down to the kit he held. He doubted he would still be nursing Kaihei when he was that old, nor did he want too. It was already a bit difficult with the kit's size. Though petite, Kaihei was still a lap full for him and he had sharp little teeth. If he learned anything in the past year caring for his son, it was to never say never with the kit, he would certainly surprise you at times. Hiei resigned himself to be still nursing the child in a couple of years, but he hoped that would not happen. Kaihei was weaning on his own, he now only nursed in the mornings and sometimes at night when he was restless.

"Of course I am." Kurama smiled before he leaned over and lovingly kissed his mate. They soon parted and the fox flashed another smile as he sat Toushi in his lap too. "I'll hurry up with breakfast."

Kurama got up and started fixing plenty of food, trying not to worry about what was going to happen with his mother. In no time, the demon family had ate and went into the living room. The kits were playing in their playpen while Kurama and Hiei quickly moved around the room picking up toys and family pictures. The demons moved everything that could be considered a child's into the training room across the entry hall. The last thing that was moved was the playpen the boys were in. The family was sitting in the training room waiting for Kurama's ningen mother, Shiori, to arrive. It wasn't long before a gray car pulled up the driveway. Kurama quickly helped Hiei to settle their kits down before hurrying out of the room. Just before Shiori knocked on the door the fox opened it.

"Mother!" Kurama smiled warmly as he hugged her.

"Hello, Shuuichi." Shiori said, hugging her son back. "I was afraid I was at the wrong place."

"No, mother, you're not. Please come in." Kurama said, moving to the side for her to enter.

"Wow! Shuuichi I can not believe you actually live here." Shiori commented, looking over the bright and beautifully decorated entry hall.

"I do." Kurama replied, taking his mother into the living room and over to the couch. "Please have a seat. I will get us some refreshments."

"You don't have to worry about that." Shiori smiled as she sat down in the offered spot.

"It is no worry at all." Kurama quickly exited the room.

Shiori used this time to look over her surroundings. The room was beautifully decorated as well. Live plants set in front of all the windows and there were paintings of outdoor scenes on pale yellow walls. Everything else was white except for the big screen TV. It was obvious to her that her son's apartment was actually just a bedroom. The tenants in the house obviously had to share everything else.

Shiori did not like the thought of this. He was probably paying high rent just for the bedroom especially with the way the house looked. Her son shouldn't have to share anything. She silently wished Shuuichi would come back to the city. Shiori noticed what appeared to be a baby toy in the top of one of the potted plants. She shrugged it off, thinking it belonged to one of the other tenants in the apartment house.

Shiori idly wondered what her son was like if and when he interacted with the child of the other tenant. She could actually picture her son playing with the child gently, he was just that type of person. She was hoping to get grandchildren sometime soon, but Shuuichi didn't seem to inclined to help that along. No matter what type of girl she set him up with he just didn't seem to like her, though he was always nice and polite. He would always flash his winning smile on an already very handsome face, thus making the girl break into a blush and a fit of giggles. She hoped he would come around soon, find a nice girl, and settle down.

Kurama walked back into the living room, carrying a silver tray of drinks and cookies. His eyes widened a fraction upon seeing what his mother was staring at. One of Kaihei's toys was in the top of a potted plant. He had thought he picked everything up, but that kit was always playing with the plants, which he was quite proud of. The fox set the tray down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to his mother. He handed the woman a cup of tea with a shy smile, not sure of where to start, but it seemed she did.

"This room is so beautifully decorated." Shiori smiled, looking around again before looking back to her son. "You must show me your room. How many other tenants live in this house?"

"There is just four of us here, mother." Kurama smiled. It was not a lie, there was only four people in the house, the conversation was off to a good start.

"Only four with such a big house! How many bedrooms are there?" Shiori asked.

"There are six bedrooms and two and a half baths." Kurama answered, again not a lie.

"Really? It is a shame that all the rooms are not filled. Is the owners charging outrageous rent?" Shiori fired off another question.

"No, mother." Kurama said before taking a deep breath. He had decided to go straight for the problem. "Umm.. Mother, there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but I am going to get right to the point. This house belongs to me, I own it."

"What! You do! How! You quit your job over a year ago and I have not heard you mention getting another one!" Shiori was in complete shock. She knew the house was very expensive by just looking at it.

"I do not have a job." Kurama answered calmly.

"Then how! Are you doing something illegal?" Shiori asked, getting very worried.

"Of course not, mother. You have raised me too good. What I am about to tell you is going to shock you, but please try to understand. It is something I should have told you a long time ago."

"I will try." Shiori said truthfully.

"I am not exactly what I seem." Kurama began gently. "I am human, but only half. I am also half demon."

"What? A demon?" Shiori asked, looking closer at her son. It couldn't be possible.

"Yes, I am a fox demon, to be precise fox spirit and a silver one too. I am very rare. I am also over a thousand years old and this is my second life. I was known as Youko Kurama before. I prided myself at being the best thief there ever was. I liked to break combinations and seals just to see if I could. One day, I was shot by a hunter. Using what little energy I had left, I escaped here to Ningenkai. I found a suitable family for me to be reborn into until I could recover my energy. I found you and father. I planted myself within you and you know of the rest of that story. I am so sorry to have lied to you all these years, mother."

"Now it all makes sense!"

"What does?"

"How I had you, Shuuichi. I never told you this, but I can't have children. I found out about it when I was in college and dating your father. He knew about it, but still married me, saying we could adopt a child. That was when a miracle happened, I found out I was pregnant with you. The doctors couldn't even explain how it happened, but I didn't care. I was going to have a baby, that was all that mattered to me. Thank you, Shuuichi, for choosing me to be your mother. You made my dreams come true." Shiori said softly after taking the fox's hand. "This doesn't change things. Whether you are a demon, human or both you are still my son and I love you dearly. You should have told me sooner."

"I love you too, mother. I probably should have." Kurama smiled near tears as he leaned over and hugged the woman tightly. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He only hoped she would continue to be understanding.

When they parted Shiori smiled. "So your real name is Kurama?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm still going to call you Shuuichi."

"That's fine with me." Kurama laughed lightly.

"So tell me. How did you afford all of this?" Shiori asked, waving a hand around the room.

"I used some of my treasure from my other life to buy it. The items came from the Makai or demon world if you will. I have also made several lucrative investments and they are doing quite well. In other words, I do not have to work anymore, I am very wealthy."

"OH! Are you the one who has been paying all my bills?"

"Yes, mother, I am."

"I wondered who was doing that! It was all very puzzling, I had suspected you at one point, but shrugged it off because you didn't have a job. You don't have to pay my bills for me!" Shiori happily replied.

"I know I don't, but I want too." Kurama smiled with a simple shrug. "You deserve it, you raised me well."

"Thank you so much. I however get the feeling there is more to this incredible story you have yet to tell me."

"There is mother. In my teenage years before you got sick and was put into the hospital, I came into contact with another demon that had escaped here to Ningenkai. We ended up fighting and the demon was injured. I nursed the demon back to health. In the process, I earned this demon's trust, you became sick soon after. The demon approached me with a plan to steal three valuable and powerful artifacts from the Reikai or spirit world. I hadn't stolen anything in the fifteen years I have been here, but I remembered one of the items had a power I could use. I agreed to help and we stole the items with one other demon's help."

"Why did you need this item and it's power?" Shiori asked, starting to get worried again.

"The item I needed was the Forlorn Hope Mirror. The power that it contains is able to grant the most desired wish of the being who looks into it. When we stole the items we got a spirit detective sent after us." Kurama took a deep breath.

"Spirit detective?"

"Yes, it is someone who works for spirit world. The person watches out for and deals with problem demons here in Ningenkai. You know him mother, he is my friend Yusuke."

"Oh, that is how you met him. I have wondered about that. He seemed the complete opposite of you. How did you two become friends if he was sent to capture you?" Shiori replied, completely engrossed in the tale her son was telling her.

"Because he helped me." Kurama smiled, putting his hand over his mother's hand. "The Forlorn Hope can grant anything, but in return it takes the life of the person who makes the wish, hence the name."

"WHAT!"

"I used it to make my wish, but Yusuke interfered. He wouldn't let me make the wish alone. He joined me, looking into the mirror. There was a flash of light and we were thrown back away from it. Come to find out, my wish was granted without the taking of any life because it was a noble deed."

"What wish did you make, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked interested.

"For you to get well and be happy." Kurama said softly to the woman.

"You were going to give up your life for me! Why!"

"Because you taught me something in those wonderful fifteen years no one else ever had in my other thousand. You taught a cold hearted and ruthless fox, love. You taught me how to love and to receive it in return. For that I am forever grateful, it helped me to get the life I have now."

"You make me sound like a saint or something." Shiori laughed lightly.

"To me, you are." Kurama smiled.

"All I did was what any mother would do and that is love her child."

"Well, I am still grateful. Do you understand everything that I have explained so far?"

"Yes. Is there more?" Shiori asked wondering what else could there be.

"Yes, there is, but the next part of my story may be harder for you to accept." Kurama replied a bit concerned.

"Just tell me, Shuuichi. It can't be more shocking then what you have already told me."

"It will be, but I will tell you anyway." Kurama shrugged. It was getting easier as he finally told the woman his story. "Yusuke killed the third demon we got to help us. His name was Gouki. The detective apprehended me and the first demon I had met that set up the heist. We both got probation for our crimes, but we had to help the spirit detective with his cases."

"So, all these years when you ran off, you were helping Yusuke to stop other demons here in Ningenkai." Shiori commented trying to piece it all together.

"Yes, for the most part, but sometimes we went to the Makai. Now the other demon and I became best friends as time passed. We grew quite close until we couldn't take hiding our feelings for each other anymore. We finally got together and became………..mates."

"Mates?" Shiori asked confused.

"In the Makai, mates mean practically the same thing as marriage does here in Ningenkai, but so much more. Demons mate for life. We do not have divorces." Kurama explained simply.

"You got married and didn't tell me! When do I get to meet the lucky girl? Is she here?" Shiori asked excitedly.

"Mother, my mate is not a woman." Kurama shook his head slowly.

"OH! I'm sorry, I mean female demon." Shiori said, quickly correcting herself or so she thought.

"No, mother." Kurama said gently while he took a hold of his mother's hand. "My mate is not female. My mate is……………...male. He is the same demon who started all of this. His name is Hiei."

"You're gay, Shuuichi!" Shiori practically screamed. Kurama flinched when he heard this. He had known it was a bad idea to tell his mother the truth and now he wished he hadn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 of 2

No More Secrets

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're gay, Shuuichi!" Shiori practically screamed.

Kurama flinched when he heard this. He knew it was a bad idea to tell his mother the truth. "If you must use a ningen word for me, I suppose you should call me bi-sexual. In the Makai, all demons are this way. We can mate either gender, it doesn't matter to us. Are you okay with this, mother?"

"Um…..Yes, of course. It was just a shock, that's all. You're still my son and I love you whether you're straight, gay, or bi. This does certainly explain why you were never interested in girls. Anyway, I would love to meet Hiei. Is he here?" Shiori asked with a smile. She was beginning to understand why her son was the way he was. She was happy to finally be seeing him for who he truly was.

"Yes, he's here. He looks very much human, but he also looks younger then I do and he is about a foot shorter too. When you meet him, please try to remember that he is over eight hundred years old."

"I'll remember, I promise. I guess I'll be giving up on grandchildren to spoil. Huh?" Shiori laughed, thinking back to her earlier thoughts of her son.

"I shall go get him." Kurama smiled happily as he got up and walked towards the doors. He couldn't wait to see his mother's face when he returned with Hiei and their kits. He walked into the training room across the hall with a huge smile on his face.

"That's exactly how I like to see my fox." Hiei smirked. "All smiles."

"I suppose you know everything that was discussed." Kurama commented with a smirk as well.

"I was looking in."

"Good! Are you finally ready to meet her?"

"No, but I will." Hiei answered quickly.

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama smiled, picking up Kaihei from the grass he had grown around his little legs. He was proud that his son was using his plant powers.

"Hn, anything to see that smile of yours." Hiei replied as he picked up Toushi from his non-sharpened knives. They walked out of the training room, going right across the entry hall. Kurama took Hiei's hand before they walked into the living room. Shiori looked up with a smile ready to meet her son's spouse so to speak. Her eyes quickly widened and her mouth fell open at what she saw.

"Mother, are you alright?" Kurama asked a bit worried.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting this!" Shiori exclaimed, staring at the two pretty babies her son and his mate held. They had fuzzy ears sitting on the top of their heads and soft furry tails coming from the top of their rears. She then shifted her eyes to the smaller demon beside her son. He had jet black hair with a white starburst and beautiful almond shaped, red eyes. He had on a black tank top and black pants. The only other color he had on was a white headband and a white bandaged right arm. She could see why her son had fallen for him. The little demon was very cute and well built. The word muscular actually came to mind, though he only appeared to be about five feet tall. The fox walked forward with the fire demon right beside him. They sat down on the sectional next to Shiori, but somewhat across from her. The two demons adjusted their kits to sit in their laps.

Shiori was the first to break the silence. "So, you must be, Hiei?"

"Yes, I am." Hiei nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you. I'm glad my son has found someone to spend the rest of his life with. I can see why he fell for you, you're very handsome." Shiori said outright.

"Thank you." Hiei almost stuttered out, a blush spreading across his face. Kurama just grinned at his embarrassed lover.

"Why the bandage on your arm? Are you injured?"

"No, it's a ward to control the power that's under it."

"And the one on your forehead?"

"The same, to control power."

"You're a demon and over eight hundred years old?"

"Yes, eight hundred and thirty two to be precise."

"Oh, I see! So, who are these two little toddlers with the pretty ears and tails?" Shiori asked, turning her attention to the kits. She reached forward and gently stroked Toushi's ear and then Kaihei's. This earned her purrs from both of them.

"This one is Toushi." Kurama smiled, petting the kit that was sitting in Hiei's lap. He then bounced the kit that was on his leg. "And this little one is Kaihei."

"Are you babysitting them or something?"

"No mother, these two kits are Hiei's and mine."

"What? How?" Shiori was shocked yet again that day. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Well, Toushi is sort of adopted. His real family was killed and he was found alive, but just barely. He is part fox and part wolf demon. He was not wanted by anybody else so Hiei and I took him in." Kurama answered, glancing to the little kit.

"How old is he?"

"We're not exactly sure. Toushi is close to being about two years old. We have cared for him for over a year now."

"Such a sad story for someone so little, but he has you for a father now, Shuuichi."

"Actually mother, to these kits I am dad or daddy and Hiei is father or papa." Kurama corrected gently.

"I guess that makes sense." Shiori smiled. "Why do you call these two kits?"

"That's because their fathers were foxes, they're fox kits." Hiei answered quickly.

"I think I understand now. So, what is this little one's story?" Shiori asked, gesturing towards the kit the fox held.

"Well now! Kaihei's story is a lot nicer. He's a year old and just had a birthday a couple of weeks ago." Kurama smiled, setting the kit in his mother's lap. "Look close at him, mother. What do you see?"

"Most notable I guess is the silver fox ears and tail." Shiori replied, looking the baby over.

"Look closer and remember what all I have told you so far." Kurama urged gently.

Shiori noticed the child looked very much like Hiei. He was very petite and had jet black hair, but it was straight instead of flared. He also had green eyes much like her son's, but there appeared to be red flecks splashed through them. The flecks seemed to match Hiei's eye color and they were almond shaped. She quickly remembered something her son told her earlier. Shuuichi had said he was a silver fox demon named Kurama. Hiei had said the child was a kit because his father was a fox. She suddenly looked up at her son, eyes as big as plates. She looked to Hiei, and then down to the kit she held, before looking back to her son.

"He's from both of you! You two are his parents!" Shiori shouted.

"Yes, we are mother." Kurama smiled proudly.

"HOW!" Shiori exclaimed, now well beyond shocked.

"I can conceive and carry a child." Hiei replied with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!"

"Hiei is a very special demon, mother." Kurama smiled, taking the woman's hand. "Only five demons in all the three worlds can do this. My mate gave birth to my child."

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Let me correct that, I almost forgot. There are now six demons that can do this. Not only my mate, but my child as well. Kaihei is just as special." Kurama added gently.

"You mean, when he gets old enough he can have a child too?" Shiori asked, looking at the little kit in her lap. Kaihei stared back, his green eyes unblinking.

"Yes, mother, he can, if he chooses a male for a mate." Kurama answered smoothly.

"There's not much for me to say to that, but a big thank you is in order! Shuuichi, you and Hiei have made me so very happy! I'm a grandmother!" Shiori squealed, hugging Kaihei close. The kit instantly started to squirm, not sure if he liked the woman. Shiori paid him no mind and reached over to Toushi. She pulled him into her lap, hugging him too. "TWICE OVER!"

"Yes, mother you are." Kurama laughed, feeling the fire demon squeeze his hand. He quickly squeezed back as he turned to him.

"I told you it would work out, fox." Hiei smirked.

"Yes, you did." Kurama smiled, he leaned over and kissed his mate softly. This caused the fire demon to blush, having this done to him in front of someone else. Shiori watched the little exchange. She was delighted that her son was so happy. It appeared to her that Hiei was happy too, though she got the feeling that he didn't show that side of himself to others often.

"So are there any plans for more children?" Shiori asked with a sly smile at the two demons.

"WHAT!" Hiei and Kurama asked together and completely thrown off guard.

"Are you two going to have any more children?" Shiori pressed.

"Hiei and I have not thought or talked about more children." Kurama said, regaining some of his composure. "Maybe one day, but we are extremely happy with just our two kits. How about you, Hiei?"

"I agree." Hiei nodded quickly. "Two kits are fine for us."

"Well, I had to ask." Shiori laughed lightly. "I definitely could find plenty more love for another grandbaby. Plus, I would like to be there for the birth next time, if you two do have another child."

"Can we not let my stepfather know about any of this?" Kurama asked quietly as he effectively changed the subject. It was true he had not thought about him and Hiei having another child. They are just so happy with the way things are now.

"Of course, Shuuichi. He wouldn't understand. I promise, I won't tell him. It'll be our little secret."

"Thank you, mother." Kurama smiled brightly. "Would you like to spend the day with us and get to know your grandkits?"

"I sure would!" Shiori nodded with a huge smile on her face.

The day passed happily. The woman practically smothered the kits with affection. She termed it as catching up on lost time! She almost fainted though when Hiei gave Toushi knives to play with. She quickly learned they were not sharpened, but that did nothing to quell her worry over the child playing with them. It shocked her to find out her son was not worried about it at all, that he actually encouraged it.

Shiori almost went out again when one of the windows was suddenly covered with vines and held three feet off the floor and upside-down was a giggling Kaihei. She was in shock yet again that day when both demons shrugged it off as nothing. Her son calmly explained, while he unwrapped his son from the vines, that this was the kit's power and that he needed to learn to control it. She watched in awe as the plant went back to normal with just a touch of her son's hand. He explained that Kaihei got that power from him, that he knew how to control plants too. Kurama was thankful that Toushi had not revealed his powers as of yet, and Kaihei had not shown all of his. He knew his mother would have been passed out on the floor for sure.

Shiori asked Hiei every possible question and he grudgingly answered just to keep his fox happy. Kurama knew this and was thrilled. The fire demon could be so adorable when he wanted to be. The fox made a special dinner, lasagna, his mother's favorite, with cinnamon rolls for dessert, his family's favorite. Shiori left soon after they had finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. She promised to be back the following weekend. She even took up the offer of coming on Saturday and staying over night so she could spend more time with her grandbabies.

The demons got their kits cleaned up and was putting them to bed. Toushi went out like a light, he was very tired from his busy day. Hiei walked into Kaihei's room after making a small detour to get things ready for later for him and his fox. Kurama was sitting in the rocker, holding his small child close and giving him a bottle. The fire demon smiled when he heard his lover telling Kaihei a story about one of his many adventures.

"You are giving our kit ideas." Hiei smirked, standing in the doorway.

"Not really." Kurama smiled, looking up. "Just a bedtime story and it's been censored."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, walking up to them. He ran a finger down his kit's cheek. He let a small smile touch his lips as he looked at his fox. "Do you want to have another kit, Kurama?"

"I really haven't thought about it, Hiei." Kurama shrugged. In truth, he had been sitting there thinking about what his mother had asked. It was nice to know his mate was thinking about it too. "I suppose one day I would like for you to have another child of mine. That is of course, only if you want too, but I feel for now our two kits are plenty."

"I agree about the kits being plenty. It's not so bad with Toushi having illusion throwing abilities. We can easily distinguish between the fake objects. Kaihei is a whole other story with him having both fire control and plant control. We don't need anymore surprise fires or runaway vines in this house. I honestly don't think we can handle another Kaihei right now. It's a full time job just keeping an eye on him."

"There's no guarantee another child of ours will be like Kaihei. I do know what you mean though, on top of all that Kaihei has your speed."

"Hn. He is also showing traces of your cunning and attention to detail. He is going to be very formidable demon."

"Yes, just like we both wanted." Kurama nodded, looking down at the child he held. The white, warded headband covering his jagan eye, stood out against his black hair. They were already training Toushi somewhat. Kurama knew they would start training Kaihei soon. The kit needed to learn to control his powers as soon as possible. His mate was right, their son was going to be an impressive fighter and feared by most. He will have many legends as big as both of theirs.

"What are you thinking about, fox?" Hiei asked, cutting into his lover's thoughts.

"Just what you said about Kaihei." Kurama smiled, looking to his mate. "He is going to be formidable. The legends about him will be as big as ours."

"Probably!" Hiei nodded with pride evident on his face. "Now back to what we were originally talking about. I could see us with another kit one day, but not anytime soon. The kits we got need to grow up some first. Hn, maybe I will even surprise you with it after I conceive."

"Right? How will you do that? You'll have to go to the Makai to get the Risoia plant so I will know."

"Hn! I forgot about that. I suppose you are right." Hiei smirked.

Truth was Hiei had gotten plenty of the needed plant the first time he went. He had also gotten seeds that he was intending to give to the fox, but hasn't yet. All this was done so if they decided on having another child he would not have to go to the Makai and search for the rare plant for days on end. Needless to say, he could have quite a few kits if he wanted. The fire demon was glad he had never told the fox about all of this. It meant he would be able to surprise his mate after all.

"He's asleep." Hiei commented, gesturing to their son.

"So he is." Kurama smiled, looking down at the little kit. He gently removed the latex nipple from the small mouth. He carefully rose up out of the rocker so as not to disturb the baby in his arms. The fox slowly walked over to the crib and laid Kaihei in it. He leaned over and left a gentle kiss on the kit's head. The fire demon had followed him and leaned over as well, placing a soft kiss against his son's forehead. Kurama covered his baby with a soft, green blanket before pulling the side up on the crib. He turned and followed the fire demon out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, the fox was literally swept off his feet.

"HIEI!" Kurama almost squealed, throwing his arms around his lover's neck. The fire demon held him bridal style in his strong arms.

"What?" Hiei asked with an evil smirk.

"You know what!"

"Oh this!" Hiei smiled as he started walking slowly to their room. "I just wanted to carry my beautiful fox."

"Really now? May I ask, what are our plans for the evening?"

"A long bath and mating session in front of a black fire with a nice bottle of plum wine. Then we'll retire to our big, soft bed where we will make love again. Does that sound good to you?"

"MMMMmmm…..That sounds perfect to me." Kurama purred before kissing his lover while he was carried into their room and straight towards the bathroom. He started unbuttoning his shirt wanting to get into the warm tub with his lover as soon as possible. They did indeed follow what Hiei had planned. The two demons made love twice, once in the tub and once on the comfy bed. They even switched up who was seme each time. They were soon sleeping peacefully and sharing a good dream. Deep down they both were secretly hoping and wishing that their future would involve them having another kit, if not more then one. They had, after all, a long time to live, centuries in fact.

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review. The next story in my arc is titled A Taboo Practice and will be posted tomorrow. Here is a little tidbit about it, the demons get a bit kinky and pick up a new fetish. I hope you all will be looking for it.


End file.
